


Good Morning

by sorrywhatever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Morning After, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrywhatever/pseuds/sorrywhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanda Parbat. The morning after. Felicity takes charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty plotbunny took hold. Smutbunny? Anyway, what it says on the tin. Basically just porn. This time inspired by posts from [Callistawolf](http://callistawolf.tumblr.com/) about Olicity sex in Nanda Parbat. Couldn't get the idea out of my head, so here you go. Not beta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Before she even opened her eyes, Felicity’s senses began awakening slowly. She became aware of the softness of the sheets under her, the warm breath tickling her neck and the weight of Oliver’s arm banded around her waist. She tentatively cracked her eyes open, taking in the slanting pale light that spilled in from the windows cut from the stone walls that indicated morning had arrived. 

The soft light from the torches burning in the corners of the room was slightly subdued in the glow of the early morning light, but the warmth it gave the large space still helped lend a sense of intimacy. They’d been given a suite in the main hall of Nanda Parbat, now being treated as revered guests of Ra’s al Ghul. The bedroom was large and inviting with an enormous wrought iron bed situation in the middle, covered in a wine colored velvet coverlet and the silkiest cotton sheets Felicity had ever felt. 

Not that she’d had much time to appreciate their room the night before, since somewhere during the trip to the Middle Eastern desert Oliver had apparently decided that all his reasons for keeping her at arm’s length were flawed. Once they’d finally been alone, he’d attacked her with a passion she’d previously only dreamt of in her fantasies.

With a slight wiggle of her hips she noted the delicious soreness between her legs from their very vigorous activities the night before. Oh, and yep, at least one part of Oliver was awake. She wiggled a little closer to him, their legs intertwined and his erection brushing against her stomach. He groaned softly and slowly blinked open his eyes.

Felicity had seen Oliver in a lot of moods, but she’d never seen him so relaxed and happy. It was like a new light was shining from within him. It made something open up in her to see him that way with her. It made her want to protect him and hold him and never leave this bed and just put all the awfulness of the last week behind them. 

She traced her hands over his face, outlining his eyebrows with her thumbs, her fingers stroking over his cheeks to the base of his skull where she gently massaged before running her fingers through his short, soft hair. He smiled at her sleepily and moaned into her mouth as he caught her lips in a deep kiss.

Last night she’d known, or at least she’d hoped, that they’d been at the start of something really real this time. Something that maybe, hopefully, wouldn’t have to end. Because it seemed like Oliver was finally done running away from her and she wanted this to mean something. And from the way he was looking at her now, it made that hope spark brighter inside of her, an inferno of desires threatening to crush her heart and overwhelm her.

Felicity untangled their legs and pushed on Oliver until he was laying flat on his back. She threw one leg over his hips and situated herself above him, leaning forward to kiss him once more. She ran her hands up and down his arms and raked her nails over his torso. When she scratched across his nipples he groaned and arched his hips up into her, his cock hardening more and rubbing against her clit. 

Spurned on by the gorgeous picture that he presented underneath her, Felicity bent forward and sucked on Oliver’s neck, trailing kisses down his pecs until her teeth grazed his nipples and he groaned again, running his hands down her sides to grip her hips tightly, holding her to him and massaging her ass.

She gently rocked against him, feeling his hardness rubbing her just right. If she scooted up another inch she could slip him right inside, but the delicious friction of sliding on top of him had her moaning out every time the thick head of his cock met her clit. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter, and the dark look in his eyes intensified as she leaned up to kiss him again, her hardened nipples brushing across the hair on his chest, sending sparks across her entire body. 

His hand slid around to palm her breasts and he pinched her nipples as she continued rocking, up and down, up and down, the tension low in her belly growing at a surprisingly fast rate. She knew it would only be a minute more before she fell apart on top of him, and the gorgeous feeling of riding the length of his cock as it bumped her clit was enough to set off her orgasm. She arched her back and moaned deep in her throat as Oliver continued stroking his large hands all over her body.

Oliver honestly didn’t know if he’d even seen such an erotic picture. He was still slowly waking up when Felicity had pushed him on his back and basically just used him to make herself come. He could feel her wetness along his length and, fuck, when she came he could feel her orgasm thrum along his cock and the sensation spread through his entire body. He’d gone from barely awake to painfully hard and desperate for her so quickly, he honestly thought he might come just from the friction she was generating from sliding on top of him.

But then, right after her orgasm hit, she reached back and grabbed him, wasting no time in positioning him at her entrance and sliding all the way down. He could feel her orgasm still going as she slide down, inch by glorious inch, and every time she tightened around him his vision closed in and he had to fight to calm himself down. Because if he’d been turned on before, the feel of her tight, wet heat and the vision she presented on top of him now, well, this -- THIS -- was the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

Once she’d sunk all the way down onto Oliver, Felicity leaned forward with a satisfied smile and grasped his hands in hers, pushing them up over his head as she tilted down to kiss him.

“Good morning,” he sighed, looking at her with such love and affection and heat that she thought she might combust.

“Good morning to you,” she answered back with a smile. She wrapped his fingers around the metal bars of the bed so his hands were gripping the bars over his head and she whispered sultry and low into his ear, “hold on. No letting go.” His eyes grew dark at her command and she suddenly felt an intoxicating power at having Oliver Queen at her mercy.

Oliver watched, transfixed, as Felicity smirked and began riding him. He felt wild and out of control but also somehow light and free from the way that Felicity was taking control. His hands tensed around the bars of the bed, but he had no intention of disobeying her command and breaking the spell. 

He watched, spellbound, as she anchored her hands on his pecs and began moving faster, stroking him deep inside her, shifting her hips until he was buried so deeply and perfectly that all he could do was moan, his head thrashing back and forth from the intensity of the sensation. 

Not only did she feel perfect around him, but the fact that she was riding him while chasing her own pleasure? Fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing that had ever happened to him. Felicity, his Felicity, well, she was just full of surprises. 

She could already feel the fire burning her up from the inside out again as Oliver stretched her as she stroked him inside her. He filled her completely, reaching spots inside that she never even knew she had. She’d never felt like this, like every nerve was firing at once, like she could come from the heat of his gaze alone. She leaned her body back, pinching her own nipples and flinging her head back until the tips of her hair brushed his thighs. 

“Felicity,” he groaned, breathing heavily and sounding desperate. “I won’t last long like this.” He could feels his balls tightening and the familiar spark of pleasure zipping up his spine.

She responded by bending back further, holding herself up with her hands propped on his thighs as she slid up and down his length. 

“Fuckfuckfuck,” he cursed, breathing heavily as he tried to hold on, his eyes fixed on the spot where their bodies met. She was spread out in front on him, her perfect, beautiful breasts bouncing up and down as his cock disappeared inside of her. He could see her wetness glistening on his length everytime she pushed her body up and he was absolutely certain that this vision would ALWAYS feature in his fantasies from now on. 

The new angle felt amazing, but Felicity knew she’d need to go faster if she wanted to catch up. She could see how close Oliver was to losing control, his grip on the bars of the bed so tight his knuckles had turned white.

She leaned forward again, rubbing her hands along his sides and curling her hands around his biceps, tilting her hips so she could grind her clit against him on every downstroke. “Yes, Oliver!” she panted in his ear as she sped up, chasing her own orgasm. “I’m so close.”

He could feel her tightening around him and letting out the little breathy sighs that he was coming to recognize as a sign that she was almost there. Yet another thing he never wanted to stop experiencing, ever. With one final deep thrust down, she came on him with a scream and his vision nearly whited out as his eyes rolled back in his head, his orgasm crashing down on him and nearly overwhelming him with its intensity. He felt like he was coming forever, ever squeeze of her tight muscles around him causing him to pulse again inside her. 

Once they were finally spent, she stretched her body on top of him languidly and, breathing heavily, wrapped her hands around his wrists to release his grip from around the bars of the bed. 

“Thanks for indulging my little fantasy,” she said with a breathy smile.

“Your fantasy?” he asked, incredulous. “I thought that was you acting out my fantasies. I thought for sure you’d been reading my diary,” he joked with a grin.

“Hmmmm,” she hummed. “Well, I guess we’ll chalk that one up as a win for both of us. Can’t wait to see what other shared fantasies we can act out,” she said with a sweet wink. 

They lay there quietly, holding each other until the light through the windows shined brighter and they began to hear voices out in the corridor. Felicity had been dozing on top of him, his hands rubbing gentle circles on her back. He whispered her name to wake her and he knew, no matter what this day held, he would be facing it with her by his side.


End file.
